


Lux

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little r&r after a hard mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Aayla's been given the use of a penthouse suite after six weeks of mud and rain. It's not the sort of opportunity you pass up. Particularly not when things have been getting interesting between her and her commander.





	Lux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandumbandflummery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/gifts).



“Kriff,” Bly hissed low under his breath as he stared in unhidden wonder at the opulent suite of rooms Aayla had been given for her personal use.

She didn’t normally like to accept such deference, but this had come from the mayor of the town they had liberated from Separatist occupation only after having spent six weeks bivouacking in mud that went up to their knees and a constant cold rain.

To their credit, the 327th had taken the bad weather in stride. They had even joked about the rain making them homesick for Kamino. But when she got the offer to let them use a hotel to get out of the muck, she wasn’t about to turn it down just because of a few vaguely salacious comments and an insistence that she take the penthouse. Let them drain the building’s hot water heaters and sleep somewhere dry and warm. They’d earned it.

As for why Bly was in here with her? Well that also had to do with the missions’ foul weather. Too many nights spent curled close for warmth had made a few things unavoidably obvious between them. Any manner of physical intimacy on a mission outside of trying to get comfortable enough to sleep was untenable, but now? This was a rare peaceful lul and and a level of privacy and comfort they weren’t likely to come across again. The chance was too precious to be squandered.

Bly stripped with remarkable speed of all but the standard issue long line briefs, leaving all his soiled armor in a pile near the door. As he wandered further into the suite gawking at their surroundings, Aayla couldn’t help but pause to enjoy the view as she pulled of her own footwear. The thin bit of black fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Karking hells,” he called as he rounded a corner. She followed to find him lying in the center of the bed with his feet still resting on the floor. He stretched out his arms to either side and his fingertips barely brushed the edges.

“How does anyone even sleep on something like this?” There was no sarcasm in his voice and he was looking at her with genuine confusion. She swallowed hard. His tan skin was set off beautifully by the soft white comforter, and the image of him spread over the bed gave her the sorts of ideas that shot like hot lightning down her spine to pool somewhere between her hips.

“I suspect you’ll find out at some point tonight.” She glanced over her shoulder to where she had spotted the bathroom earlier. “I want to take a bath. Care to join me?”

“Yes, sir!” He shot up out of the bed with alarming speed and followed behind her, his footfalls muffled by the plush carpet.

She smiled as she spotted the oversized bathtub. She had assumed it would be big enough for both of them, and she was not disappointed. The large, deep basin was carved from what looked to be a single piece of grey stone with the exterior left rough hewn, presumably for aesthetics. She set the tub to filling and began to strip off her clothes.

All at once, Bly, who had been examining the row of bottles left near the sink was suddenly right next to her, close enough that she could almost feel the heat of his skin.

“Can I help?” His voice softer than she was used to hearing it.

“Alright,” she answered with a small smile and lifted her hands over her head to let him finish pulling her shirt off. She shivered a little as he ran his hands along her ribs as he lifted her shirt over her head. She thought that she felt a slight tremble from his hands as well.

As he pulled her top off over her head she let first one arm and then the other drop around his shoulders as they pulled free of her clothing. She hummed happily at the feel of his warm, firm body pressed close to hers as he reached around to fumble with the clasp of her bra. He pressed in closer trying to look over her shoulder so he could see what he was doing. She let one of her lekku trace a line along his forearm and then laughed when he flinched away from the unexpected touch.

“It’s just me.”

“I see that. I just wasn’t…” he trailed off. “Got it!” The back of her bra fell open and she stepped back a moment to shrug her shoulders out and let it fall to the floor. She quickly unclipped her headdress and let it fall next to her bra before kicking both to the side and slipping back into the warmth of Bly’s arms.

He kissed her as she returned. It was a bit clumsy and just a little too rough, and it was lovely. Not their first kiss. That had been a rushed affair when they had first admitted this had become something inevitable between them, but the first that didn’t feel stolen. They didn’t have to whisper now for fear of being overheard. They didn’t have to check over their shoulders. They could kiss as long and slow as they liked.

He had just gotten brave enough to start edging in with his tongue when the bathtub made a gentle chiming noise that startled them both. It apparently had an auto shut off feature, and was letting them know it was full. Aayla was suddenly very aware of just how sore her leg muscles were.

“Come on,” she snapped the waistband of his briefs. “I really do want that soak.” She went to finish pulling her pants off only to have her hands brushed away as Bly hooked his thumbs into her waistband and dragged them down. He was moving slowly and very evidently enjoying the chance to run his hands over her legs. He had, however, grabbed her underwear with the pants and was pulling them both down in one trip, so maybe there was just a little measure of eagerness.

As soon as her calves were free she stepped out of her pants and started walking towards the tub. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw with a grin that Bly was hastily shucking the last of his own undergarments and hurrying to join her.

The hot water was a mercy to her aching limbs.The stone tub however had remained cold, and the contrast was startling. She arched her back and squirmed a little as she got used to it. Bly, who had just stepped into the tub himself watched with rapt interest before settling down at the opposite side so that their legs were pressed together in the middle.

The day’s exhaustion had caught up to them and for a while all they did was sit in companionable silence. Aayla slowly ran her leg against Bly’s and watched as the water caused the short dark hairs that grew there to sway slightly. She turned her gaze to meet his and she realized that his cheeks were flushed and he was apparently studying the tile pattern on the floor.

“You’re allowed to look,” she said trying to keep from giggling. His head jerked up and his eyes met hers before slowly drifting down to her breasts. She really did laugh then, and he swiftly drew his arms into the tub and sank down so that only enough of his head to keep his nose above the water line was left. It sent a wave of water washing over her shoulders and onto the floor. Aayla smiled down at him as he glared up at her. One of his hands brushed against her leg and she caught it in both her own as a realization crept over her.

“Bly, are you a virgin?”

His initial response was lost a gargling burst of water that was followed by a brief coughing fit. After a moment he settled back and took a few deep, settling breaths.

“No,” he managed after a few tries. “Not… I just haven’t… Not with a girl. Woman, I mean.” He was studying the tile again. Aayla churned the answer over for a moment. It wasn’t quite what she had expected, but it did point to some interesting avenues of thought on activities Bly was likely to find pleasurable.

Slowly she settled the hand she was holding on to of one of her breasts. His fingers gave an experimental squeeze.

“It’s alright to be curious. I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.” Carefully she shifted her weight and drew her legs up until she was in more of a crouching position and leaning close enough to him to kiss.

It was like a dam broke. He leaned in hard enough to the kiss that his nose was crushed awkwardly against her cheek and she had to guide his chin into a more comfortable position. Suddenly his hand shifted from her breast to her waist and downward to slide along her ass and thigh. His other hand reached up to stroke her lek.

“Are they sensitive?” he broke away from the kiss long enough to ask.

“Yes, though not as much as certain low quality erotic holovids would have you believe.” She kissed the tip of his nose and he looked back at her eyes wide in mock innocence.

She reached down between them, letting her fingers trail over the taught muscles of his stomach and then slowly up his already erect cock before standing up.

“I’m too tired to keep crouching, let’s move somewhere more comfortable.”

They made it as far as the bathroom’s overly plush rug before they collapsed again in a tangle of dripping wet limbs, exploring each other’s bodies with hands and legs and tongues. Somehow they ended up with her straddled over his face as he lapped hungrily at her sex. She balanced with one hand braced on the floor as the other stroked Bly’s short and delightfully bristly hair.

She was telling him in a stream of praise that she knew was mostly nonsense how good he was doing interspersed with a handful of curses in both basic and Ryl. Bly’s eyes were closed and he was clutching her hips hard enough to leave marks. When he switched from licking to sucking on her clit, she let out a low moan that he answered with one of his own.

“Just like that. Don’t stop. Harder.” Bly was a quick learner. It didn’t take long before she was shaking and crying his name. She dropped down until she was resting on her elbows, her back arching with each breath as she rode out the cascade of pleasure. Eventually she had to lift her hips away from him when she grew too sensitive for his continued attention. She felt a perverse sort of joy seeing that his chin was shiny with her fluids.

Still gasping for breath she realized his cock was still standing at attention, untouched. She slid down so that she was sitting between his legs and took the matter in hand. She lightly ran her fingers along its length a few times and hummed with pleasure when she felt it twitch and heard him moan. Slowly she tightened her grip and bent down to take it in her mouth. The slight salty taste of it wasn’t entirely unpleasant and the weight felt nice against her tongue.

She guessed by the way he had balled his hands into the carpet and was taking deep breaths through his nose that Bly was trying to make this last, but she had all night to make him come apart slowly. Right now she just wanted to make him cum. She increased her speed and flicked her tongue along the underside of the head.

“Kriff,” he grunted out through clenched teeth as his hips began to jerk slightly. Aayla’s mouth was flooded with his somewhat bitter tasting sperm, and after a moment of hesitation she swallowed it.

“That was,” he started sounding winded, but she cut him off.

“Delightful. But I really think we ought to move to the bed before we try a second round.”


End file.
